One Small Step
by makena617
Summary: A new town, a new house, new friends, and hopefully a new love. But what she didn't expect is a new gender. Will an old cliche from books and movies help get her life back to normal. (P.S I'm doing this on my iPod so yea if I forget to put my thoughts in the begining and end thats maybe why.)


**Chapter 1 A giant Leap**

I walked outside and took in a deep breath of the cold frosty air. I started down the drive way and onto the street. Just then my mother called out to me.

"Cryvile! Come and get you books on the table." She called out

I ran into the house and grabbed the books on the table and ran back out just in time to catch the bus.

"Today's the last day here before I move away and I want to make it the best day with Takaru" I thought out loud earning me some eyes.

The bus stopped at my stop and I got off and headed into the school. I headed toward the small hallway where I would meet up with Takaru.

"Hmm It looks like I'm here early. I guess I will wait here for him." I said.

Just then I heard Takaru's voice followed with a snotty, cheerful voice of a girl. I hide behind a wall to see who she was.

"You should probably should go she will be here any second." Takaru said

"Aww but I always have to leave early do you love that girl more than me?" The girl asked

"No, you know I love you more than anything." He said bringing her in for a kiss.

My heart sank.

"No, no thats not possible. I thought he loved me." I thought as tears fell down my face.

I dropped my book as his lips touched hers. Takaru looked over to see what made the noise.

"Cryvile!?" He said almost yelling.

"That bitch was spying on us" The girl yelled out but was ignored.

"Its not what it looks like Cryvile!" Takaru said pushing the girl away from him.

"I-I hate you, I-I wish I was a guy so I never have fell in love you!" I yelled running away with tears streaming down my face.

The bell rang which brought me to my class. I was stopped by an old friend.

"Hey this isn't like you at all whats wrong?" Ayuma asked me.

I didn't reply I just looked into her eyes. Then her expression changed from happy to depressed.

"No, he didn't, did he?" She asked

I walked to my desk and sat their as time went by slowly.

"Why can't I just leave this horrid town" I thought

"I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!" I yelled out loud.

"Then why don't you go wait in the hallway Ms. Amo" My teacher told me.

I got up and walked into the hallway. At the end of school I got on the bus and went straight home. That night we headed to our new home I unpacked everything which left my new room full of boxes.

"Ok Cryvile you have to get to bed remember I'm not going to be here in the morning because I will be looking for a job." She told me in her sweet voice.

I simply nodded and headed to bed. As I laid in bed tears streamed down my face as I thought of the day. Then darkness slowly crept over my eyes leaving the room silent.

I woke up to my alarm which I unpacked last night. I grabbed my new school uniform that consisted of a long sleeve dress shirt, a red tie, a sandy yellow vest, and a red skirt. This was the winter uniform and the spring consisted of a dress shirt, red tie, and red skirt. I pulled on the skirt and went to grab my shirt when I realized something was different.

"Huh, I thought I put on a skirt. Even if I didn't why would I have the male dress pants for the school uniform?" I asked myself as I walked off to the bathroom mirror.

I screamed at what the image brought to me. Staring back at me was a male with short red hair, pink eyes, and the same horrid expression that was glued on both of our faces. I opened my pants and my undergarments to get a look to see if some one just cut my hair last night. I blushed and immediately closed my pants when I saw there weren't goblins with scissors hiding in my room.

"What do I do? What can I do? Well I just can't say "I'm sorry principle I can't come to school today, oh why I just woke up as a male yea no biggy I'll come to school as soon as I find a way to get my gender correct."

I give myself a face palm but continue to dress myself. The females uniform changed into the males which consisted of a dress shirt, a sandy yellow jacket, a red tie, and red pants. I walked outside and jumped onto the sub way. I looked over into a corner and saw a group of girls staring at me and giggling. But they were blushing.

"Why are they blushing at me? Are they gay?" I thought

I looked down and remember that I'm now genetically a guy.

"Am I really that hot as a guy? I guess I was kind of cute when I looked at me in the mirror this morning. Wait, would that be gay? Nah probably not." My thoughts kept flowing in as we arrived at my stop.

I walked down the streets and onto the school grounds busy with my thoughts. I smashed into someone. It was a man dark with brown hair and crimson eyes which you could easily get lost in.

"Hey, you gonna say something kid?" He asked almost killing me with his eyes.

"Oh yea, sorry" I said then started walking trying to get around him.

"Is that all your going to say?" he asked

"Guess guys are treated differently then girls." I thought

" Well?!" he asked expecting an answer.

" What else do you want me to say?!" I yelled at him striking him back with a death glare.

"Fine, whatever, but stay out of my way kid" he said giving me a slight push as he walked away having the bell soon follow.

I walked to home room and stood in the front of the class.

"Hello I'm Cryv- Cry Aaa-Oma yea Cry " I said the the class having my hands in front of me and giving the class a female bow earning me some laughs.

"Your names Cry." She asked questionably.

"Yea well Its more of a nick name but everyone calls me Cry." I told her.

"Oh ok, go take a seat over there by the window" She said pointing her finger directing me to my seat.

I walked over to the chair and sat down and waited for the class to end. The bell rang letting me know the class ended. I got up and walked out into the hallway. I then saw a girl staring at me. When she saw me staring back she ran for it. Being a man now my agility was faster then it used to be, letting myself catch up with her easily. When I got up to her she was leaning against a wall in an abandon hallway.

"Hello Cryvile" She said

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked her

"Because I'm your star you wished on after 2 months your wish will be permanent. In other words I'm kinda like you guardian angel here to make sure your wish gets fulfilled whatever it may be." She told me.

"Wait I'm a guy because I accidentally wished on a star." I asked her.

"Yes this is what you wanted correct?" She asked.

"No, I just was saying crap people do that. Is it possible to reverse it?" I asked her

"Yes but a man with a pure soul and a pure heart can fix this." She started

"How?!" I asked interrupting

"You must get a kiss from a man who truly loves you and you love him equally before 2 months." She told me

"How would I get a kiss from a guy when I'm a guy myself!" I yelled complaining.

"Oh don't worry right now you last in a male and female for certain amount of time" She told me

"How will I know when I'm about to change" I asked her

"Oh here take this, the gem stone in the bracelet will flash before you will change" She told me.

"Ok one more thing whats your name" I asked.

"Oh I almost forgot my name is Ceres, star 617, and the star of Cryvile Amo." She said going

down on her knee kneeling like a knight would do to their king.

"I don't know what I've got myself into but I know its going to take a while before everything goes back to normal." I thought to myself as I stood there staring at my new companion Ceres bow down to me.


End file.
